


On Schedule

by SlowBrass



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowBrass/pseuds/SlowBrass
Summary: Continuing with Martin getting fucked by everyone.





	On Schedule

**Author's Note:**

> I planned to edit this at all but fuck it enjoy as it is.

When Elias had called him into his office Martin had, just mildly, panicked. The Plan (he still felt a little ridiculous thinking of it that way, but it had become his little self-indulgence) was far from ready, and he hadn’t even really articulated a lot of it to the others yet. And so he found himself sat at that familiar bloody desk wondering, as he so often did, just how much this man could possibly know. 

“Martin…” Elias’ voice was heavy with its usual condescending stoicism. Even at that Martin found himself growing more tense, his mind already racing ahead to every terrible possibility. “...I’ve noticed you’ve seemed a touch distracted recently, and quite frankly you were one of the few people who was still working.” A half-smile momentarily flitted across Elias’ features as Martin’s stomach dropped.

“So what, this is another performance review, is it?” Martin’s voice wavered a bit, but there was a hard core of defiant anger to him. If he knew then he wouldn’t let himself cower and beg, not as if that’d make any difference. 

Elias raised an eyebrow, looking just a bit surprised. “No need for dramatics, Martin, I’m simply trying to ensure that you’re working as efficiently as possible. And well…” He leaned forwards and steepled his fingers. “I worry some of your recent habits with our colleagues, well they might just be distracting you a little bit.” He didn’t smile, but his gaze let Martin know precisely what he was talking about.

Despite himself Martin couldn’t hold back the flush that came up his face. He blinked several times and stammered something not altogether coherent. Elias simply watched, letting him work his way to some kind of answer. “I - It’s only been a few times. I’m hardly…” Martin’s blush deepened as he thought about what to say. “Well it’s not all the time.” Although he wasn’t even sure he believed himself.

“I’m not here to judge you Martin, I simply have concerns about distractions from your work. When I checked in on you yesterday you seemed to be getting remarkably little work done in-between the staring and the rather regular visits to the toilets. Considering what I’ve seen in recent weeks I think you and I both know what’s been occupying your mind.” Elias finally let a small, smug smile cross his face, dropping the pretense of detached professionalism just a touch. 

Martin found it was almost less aggravating than seeing him pretend he wasn’t enjoying this, although it still sent another jolt of humiliated anger through him. He tried his best to get his thoughts under control, trying harder than he had for quite some time to push down the part of him that was almost enjoying this, the part that whispered this was just what he deserved. “Well I guess you caught me.” He said with a small grimace, hoping he could maybe salvage some small shred of dignity from this. “No more of that I suppose, now is that all or shall I get back to work?” His voice started to go slightly high pitched as he suppressed some further indignation, but he was determined not to give Elias the satisfaction.

Elias held up a hand as Martin moved to begin to rise from his chair. “Martin please, there’s no need to storm out. As I said before I’m not judging you, and I don’t wish to deny you altogether certain means of stress relief. I understand this is a difficult time for you.” Elias was going to continue, but he was interrupted by Martin standing up very suddenly from his chair.

“No! You don’t get to sit there and patronise me when this is your fault in the first place!” Martin yelled, his voice cracking slightly as he let out the anger and frustration which had been building in him. “So unless you want anything other than to humiliate and remind me how oh-so-clever you are I’d like to leave!” Martin’s breath was heavy and he could feel the beginnings of tears stinging his eyes, but his stance was defiant.

Elias’ mouth twisted in a dismissive sort of sneer as he leaned forwards. The coy smugness was gone from his eyes, replaced with a hard determination. “What I want is for you not to be scurrying off to fuck yourself or someone else while we have critically important work to do. Now if you should make it necessary then I could make the very idea of touching anyone in these archives so utterly repulsive as to be impossible. But I would prefer to avoid that.” Elias stood up and stepped around his desk, never breaking eye contact with Martin. “If you work well, without distractions, then at 5pm each day you shall come here and we can deal with these urges in a sensible manner.”

Martin stared, his anger subsided once again to a churning mix of anxiety and embarrassment, but now with an undeniable twinge of arousal. He took a deep breath, trying to think about this as logically as he could. It wasn’t what he’d expected, and he told himself it wasn’t exactly something he wanted, but… every moment Elias was focused on that was a moment he wasn’t focused on what he was planning. And it sounded as if he didn’t suspect him of anything more than this. “Okay, fine then.” He said, trying his best to sound more confident than confused.

Elias nodded and checked his watch, looking for all the world as if this were a perfectly standard arrangement. He gave another nod, almost imperceptible, and stepped closer to Martin. He tilted his head down and gave Martin a look, the expectation clear in his body language. 

“You - I didn’t… now?” He asked, almost a little bit indignant. 

Elias raised an eyebrow. “It is 5pm. If you’d prefer that I left you as you are that would be perfectly fine, but I would have to ask that you refrain from taking care of yourself in that case. Got to build good habits you understand.” His tone stayed politely neutral.

“I - You can’t just…” Martin’s voice grew angry again for a moment. He sighed. “What do you - well what should I do?” His breathing was shallow and he could feel his face burning.

“Martin please, you and I both know right now you want to be on your knees, sucking cock.” Elias said, still sounding more mockingly polite than commanding.

Martin let out a small, shaky breath and seemed slightly lost for words. He wanted to deny it, to assert himself, but he found he couldn’t quite do it. He reminded himself that he was doing this for a good reason, that it wasn’t something he’d normally want. It convinced him enough. 

He didn’t trust anything he’d say not to humiliate himself further, so instead he dropped to his knees wordlessly. He tried not to look as desperate as he felt, but he still found himself licking his lips almost hungrily. Elias looked down at him with a small, smug smile. 

“Very good.” He said, his voice low and smooth, and Martin couldn’t suppress the small shiver that went through him. Elias was already hard when Martin took him into his mouth and some part of him hated how proud that made him feel. He started slow, almost tender, gently placing his lips at the tip of his cock before slowly taking the entire length into his mouth. Even moving slowly he felt almost uncomfortably full, almost gagging slightly, but he fought it back. He’d gotten rather good at that.

Elias glanced down, his expression one of detached curiosity. “We don’t have all day you know.” He said lightly.

Martin had never heard someone sound bored when he did this. And coming from Elias it annoyed him more than he could have expected. As he began to bob his head Martin felt determined, even through the haze of arousal that clouded his thoughts, to break down that facade, even just a little bit. 

He knew he’d be ashamed to ever say it out loud, but Martin had found giving blowjobs was something he enjoyed a remarkable amount. Not just for the way being on his knees under someone made him so hard he was aching, but he found it satisfied him almost like a puzzle: figuring out just the right pace, the right combination of soft lips and firm tongue, sneaking his breaths where he could, knowing that all that mattered in the world was making them come apart above him. 

Martin’s satisfaction at hearing Elias’ breathing grow strained was interrupted by a jolt of pain as he ran a hand through Martin’s hair and tugged. Martin couldn’t help but shift his hips, struggling desperately for stimulation and finding only the briefest moment of relief. Elias began to thrust back and forth - not too hard, but hard enough that Martin couldn’t help but take things a little more passively, letting him fuck his face with that gentle but firm strength. Still, he counted this as a victory. Elias could hardly pretend he was bored.

With his focus freed slightly from the cock in his mouth Martin couldn’t help himself from moving a hand down to unbutton his jeans, now painfully tight. He let out a small cry as he began to play with himself, just lightly stroking his fingers along his length. It was unsurprisingly muffled. Martin didn’t feel as if he was meant to come yet - and even if he were he wasn’t sure he’d want to - so instead he just teased himself, each touch only making him more desperate. 

“You’re doing well Martin, just like I thought you would.” His voice remained almost unchanged, only a slight low, breathy tinge showing his arousal. “Always so desperate to please.” At that Elias grabbed Martin’s hair and pulled him back rather roughly, removing his cock from Martin’s mouth. Martin involuntarily moved forwards, gasping slightly at the sudden emptiness. Elias pulled down on his hair harder, tilting his head back forcefully as he leaned down towards him. “Stay still.” Elias said.

Martin exhaled, trying to regain his composure even a little, but it came out as a loud moan. Elias smiled. Martin bucked his hips forward into his hand and whimpered, feeling utterly humiliated but barely able to help himself. Elias was stroking himself with an insistent rhythm, and from the way his eyes fluttered closed Martin could tell he was close. Martin wanted to be the one who made him come, he wanted to be able to have control over at least that. He tried to move forwards again, his mouth still so open he was making a bit of a mess of his face, but Elias squeezed on his hair again and pulled him back. Martin moaned in frustration and arousal again. “Please…” He managed to whimper out, his voice strained and high-pitched.

That was enough to take Elias over the edge, and he came with a quiet grunt. As he did he pulled Martin’s head back, covering his flushed face in his cum. Martin swallowed what he could without even thinking, still frantically touching himself inside his underwear. Elias untangled his hand from Martin’s hair and let his body drop. He fixed his hair idly as he cleaned himself off with a tissue and re-buttoned his trousers. Martin looked up at him desperately, his hair was a mess and his face was flushed and filthy. Elias smiled.

“I’m dreadfully sorry Martin, but I have a meeting I really must get to. I suppose if you would rather not go home like that you may… deal with yourself in here.” He reached over and picked up a small tape recorder and turned it on. “But leave the tape on.” He said with another cold smile, before putting on his jacket and walking out of the office, leaving Martin’s desperate whimpers behind.


End file.
